Seandainya
by gyucchi
Summary: Perasaan Riku dan Suzuna yang begitu besar satu sama lain, serta Sena yang masuk di antara keduanya. — riku/suzuna; sena. au.


_Karena berkali-kali pun tak'kan cukup_

_Perasaan keduanya tak mungkin terpisahkan_

_Meskipun hadir Sang Spica di antara Vega dan Altair_

_Sebab Sang Altair hanya percaya satu keyakinan_

_Bahwa Vega miliknya akan kembali…__

* * *

_

**_Seandainya_**

**_A Songfiction Sequel of 'Bersama Bintang'_**

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre: **Drama, Fantasy

**Written by: **00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **RikuSuzu _slight_ SenaSuzu

**Warning: **Disarankan membaca _prekuel_nya, sekalian RnR XD. OOC berat, typo (buat jaga-jaga), AU, Setting tak ada hubungan sama Amefuto SAMA SEKALI! Semua tokoh (kecuali 'beberapa') sudah lulus universitas, tapi hanya beberapa yang saling mengenal, karena sekali lagi, INI TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN AMEFUTO! Disarankan juga, sambil membaca fic ini, sambil memutar soundtracknya, dan di pause setiap kembali ke tulisan. Flashback ditulis dengan huruf _Italic_. Sepertinya ini kebanyakan berpusat pada Suzuna. _Dialog less_

**Soundtrack: **_Seandainya_ by _Vierra_, _Flower_ by _Back-ON_

**Dedicate to my best friend. You're such a great '_Nii-san'_, brother! Even the distance between us is to far now, even I'm not in your world anymore. You'll be happy without me anymore…**

****

Seandainya ©2010 by M. Gabriella

* * *

**~00SSS00~**

"_Karena kau tak tahu._

_Betapa sakitnya hidup di dunia tanpa tujuan…"_

**~00SSS00~**

* * *

"_Hei, Suzuna! Kalau aku harus pergi nanti, kau tetap harus hidup, yah! Jangan patah semangat!" ucap seseorang berambut putih perak dengan mata emeraldnya yang membius pada gadis berambut dark blue dengan warna mata sama di depannya._

"_Tentu saja! Tapi, kau tak boleh pergi tanpa memberitahuku, yah, Riku! Ehehe," balas sang gadis pada pemuda bernama Riku tadi dengan tawa renyah khasnya._

"_Pasti! Sekalipun aku pergi, kau akan tetap kuhubungi, kok!" balas Riku kemudian sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Suzuna._

"_Kalau begitu, kau pasti akan pergi karena pekerjaan, yah? Wah, kau harus bersiap hidup sendiri, nih! Di kos-kosan mungkin?" tanya Suzuna jenaka lagi pada Riku di taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. Riku tak menjawab. Hanya senyum yang mengisi rasa penasaran Suzuna. Ya, dia memang akan pergi. Karena pekerjaan pula. Semua tepat. Sang pemuda akan menjalani hidupnya tanpa sang gadis._

_Tanpa gadis itu tahu._

'_**Kala kau 'kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri…'**_

.

.

Ia. Gadis itu. Yang sedari tadi memojok di kasurnya. Di kamar yang menjadi saksi perpisahannya dengan sang pemuda. Pemuda bernama Riku yang ia ketahui adalah bintang yang menjaganya. Menjaga _Altair_. Bintang bernama _Vega_. Yang menjadi mimpinya setiap hari. Salah satu mimpinya, ialah yang barusan ia alami. Yang membuatnya bangun di tengah malam pekat.

Perpisahannya dengan Riku menyayat hati untuk dikenang. Tak pernah terlupakan olehnya, pasti. Namun, itu telah menjadi suatu kenangan menyakitkan. Bukan. Bukan menyakitkan lagi. Tapi mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuk sekalipun. Karena itu bukanlah mimpi. Itulah kenyataan. _Real_. Benar-benar nyata. Tak bisa terulang atau dimundurkan. _Bagai nilai setitik rusak susu sebelanga. _Pepatah kuno nan hidup. Satu kenangan yang tak boleh dilupakan. Justru menghancurkan kenangan indah lainnya.

'_**Melukai kenangan yang telah kita lalui…'**_

Suzuna. Seorang gadis dari keluarga Taki. Yang sedang meringkuk di kamarnya. Entah telah berapa lama roda hidupnya berhenti. Berhenti berputar dan menyingkir dari induknya. Menyingkir dari kereta kuda yang telah dibangun susah payah. Oleh dua orang yang membentuknya. _Vega_ dan _Altair_. Kuda dari kereta itu telah pergi. Meninggalkan sang roda sendiri. Membawa beban yang tak bisa ia pikul. Riku telah pergi. Meninggalkan Suzuna sendiri. Berjuang mencari makna hidup yang telah meninggalkannya. Membawanya kembali. Bukannya malah menyisakan roda-roda yang semakin lapuk dan hancur perlahan.

'_**Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri di sini…'**_

Malaikat hidupnya telah pergi. Melayang tinggi ke tempat harusnya ia berada. Tempat yang tak mampu dijangkau Suzuna. Tempat yang ingin ia tuju secepatnya. Tempat di mana ia dapat bertemu dengan bintangnya. Alasan satu-satunya Suzuna untuk menuju ke balkon kamarnya kini. Di tengah malam musim dingin menusuk, ia nekat. Nekat mendongak ke atas. Mencari awan. Namun, yang ia lihat hanya salju. Tanpa awan. Tentu, karena ini bukan tempat saat raja Matahari bersinar terang.

Ia hanya melihat setitik bintang. Berpendari kencang dan menggebu-gebu. Kerlap-kerlip nya seakan mengajak sang gadis datang padanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa, setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu bukan Riku. Konstelasi _Vega_ bukan di situ," ucapnya penuh kecewa. Bintang yang bukan _Vega_ itu tak mampu menipunya. Atas dasar ingin melihat sang bintang, Suzuna telah belajar. Kuliah kembali dengan mata pelajaran Astronomi. Bekalnya menghadap _Vega_.

Namun, sekali lagi. Ia ingin menangkap sang bintang. Riku miliknya, _Vega_ miliknya. Itu menurutnya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja. Asalkan dapat menembus awan, pertahanan terakhir pada benda-benda malam itu. Walau ia tahu, secara ilmu pengetahuan itu tak mungkin. Tapi itu bukan jaminan menurutnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Riku?" tanyanya putus asa sambil terus memandang lurus pada cakrawala malam. Mencari pendaran _Vega_. Sia-sia. Tampaknya sang bintang telah mencari tempat lain. Berpendar di daerah lainnya. Membuka lembaran kenangan baru. Sesungguhnya, akan hal itu, ia takut. Suzuna takut. Takut karena telah ditinggalkan. Dan kini, semua bertambah. Ia kembali takut. Takut dilupakan dengan lembaran baru yang akan terbuka.

'_**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan**_

_**Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku…'**_

Suzuna masuk. Masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bukan untuk tidur. Melainkan untuk menghindari dingin. _Insomnia_ setiap hari tak pernah membentuk lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia sudah terlatih. Untuk menyembunyikan semuanya di balik cerianya. Di kala ia harus berhadapan dengan dunia nyatanya. Di saat Raja Siang berkuasa.

Namun, yang ia tahu, ketika ia telah mencapai tempat tidurnya, ketika ia merebahkan dirinya, kali ini ia tertidur cepat. Mimpi kembali menguasainya. Berkali-kali sosok berambut perak yang ia nantikan keluar masuk alam bawah sadarnya. Kali ini ia pasrah. Memasrahkan semuanya kepada emosinya. Emosi yang membuatnya menyerah. Pada egonya selama ini. Membuatnya mengucurkan hal yang paling ia pantang lakukan. Menangis. Hal biasa bagi orang banyak. Tapi berbeda bagi Suzuna. Itulah perwujudan cintanya pada Riku. Seperti tangis Riku di kasurnya dahulu.

Ia sungguh berharap. Lebih. Sewaktu mengingat-ingat bagaimana Riku waktu ingin menghapus ingatannya. Ia sungguh ingin kembali pada masa itu. Mengubahnya dengan tak berpura-pura tidur. Agar bisa menghalangi kepergian bagian hidupnya itu. Agar ia tak sendiri di dunia ini. Dunia luas tanpa kehadiran Riku. Hanya bintang peninggalannya yang berpendar di langit luas. Yang menjadi bayang-bayang alam bawah sadarnya kini.

'_**Seandainya kau tahu, ku tak ingin kau pergi**_

_**Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu…'**_

Suzuna butuh kepastian. Ia yakin akan datangnya sang bintang. Yakin dan teguh pada Riku yang ia yakini akan datang. Tapi hanya satu yang ia tahu pasti. Harapan itulah pencegah ia bunuh diri. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencobanya. Hal yang tak pantas di mata Tuhan. Namun, ia batalkan. Karena yakin ia tak akan menemui Riku bila melakukannya.

Sedikit. Hanya sedikit kenangan berharganya dengan Riku. Karena ratusan kenangan itu ada yang telah hancur karena sakit hati tak tertahankannya. Membuat engsel pintu hatinya mulai kelupas. Namun ia tetap menjaganya. Menjaga agar engsel itu bertahan. Agar apa yang ia tanam tak goyah. Tak goyah karena godaan orang lain yang menanti terbukanya sang hati. Yang pasti, ia terus berharap. Engsel ini menguat, sambil kenangannya dengan Riku terbangun kembali. Tak hanya di hatinya. Agar memori indahnya bertahan di hati sang _Vega_ juga.

'_**Seandainya kau tahu, aku kan s'lalu cinta**_

_**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita s'lama ini…'**_

Memori yang berpendar di otaknya. Mengiringi pergantian malam yang tenggelam oleh pagi. Menghentikan aktivitas seorang dengan rambut perak dan mata _emerald _yang tanpa disadari oleh objeknya, sedang mengamati.

_~Pagi~_

Dia. Seseorang dengan rambut dan mata _hazel_ sedang melayang. Di antara gedung-gedung yang berusaha mencakar langit hingga habis. Melayang dengan sayap putih bersihnya. Ah, bukan seseorang. Tapi dua orang. Satu lagi dengan rambut perak dan mata _emerald_nya. Sebut saja yang berambut perak Riku, dan yang _hazel_ Sena.

"Aku tahu kau mengamatinya," ujar Sena pada Riku. Pemuda yang melayang dengan sayap putih tadi di udara yang sedang mengamati gadis berambut _dark blue_ yang sedang berjalan menuju universitasnya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Aku sudah setingkat denganmu. Kau tak perlu mengaturku lagi," balas Riku pada Sena dingin. Perang dingin keduanya sejak Riku menjadi setingkat Sena. Mungkin.

"Memang kau setingkat denganku. Tapi kau bukanlah pencabut nyawa. Apa kau lupa? Intinya kau tak punya kuasa atasku," balas Sena sinis. Keduanya tak pernah berlaku seperti masing-masing karakter lagi semenjak perang keduanya dimulai.

"Kalimatmu terdengar seperti kau bebas mendekati Suzuna. Benar begitu, _Spica_?" tanya Riku pada Sena dengan tajamnya. Ia telah menggunakan nama asli mereka yang berarti keadaan semakin memanas di antara keduanya.

"Menurutmu? Sementara kau tak bisa berada di dekatnya, aku memiliki kesempatan yang jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Ingat, kenanganmu dengan_nya_ kan kuhancurkan perlahan, _Vega_," ucap Sena sarkastik sambil terbang meninggalkan Riku sendiri. Meresapi ucapan Sena barusan.

"Ah, Suzuna. Ini memang telah waktumu untuk hidup sendiri. Maafkan aku. Dan, untuk Sena. Kuharap kau dapat menghancurkan kenangan kita melalui dia," gumam Riku pelan. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, justru ia yang akan merasa sakit.

'_**Kala kau 'kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri**_

_**Melukai kenangan yang t'lah kita lalui…'**_

Riku. Hanya Riku sendiri di sini. Merasa tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat lagi, ia kembali. Kembali ke tempat ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebagai _Vega_. Namun bukan sebagai _Vega_ bagi _Altair_.

Sayang, ia tak tahu. Tak tahu bahwa Suzuna menyadari keberadaanya yang kasat mata. Hanya menyadari. Tak melihat. Sungguh ironi kala sang gadis bergumam lagi.

"Kau pergi lagi rupanya," rintih Suzuna pelan sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang universitasnya.

'_**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan…'**_

Berbeda dengan keadaan Riku. Pemuda yang kembali ke negeri bintangnya di balik awan hanya bisa pasrah. Pasrah pada takdir di antara mereka. Pasrah bahwa Sena akan menggantikan posisinya di hati Suzuna. Pasrah akan lembaran yang akan dibuka Sena. Permainan takdir.

'_**Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku…'**_

Kini semua berpindah. Apa yang dirasakan Suzuna berpindah ke Riku. Walaupun ia adalah pihak yang _'meninggalkan' _hatinya tetap merasa bahwa Suzuna yang meninggalkannya. Walau berkali-kali hatinya berteriak, wajah Suzuna terus membayangi dirinya. Sekali lagi, ini permainan hati.

'_**Seandainya kau tahu, ku tak ingin kau pergi**_

_**Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu…'**_

Ia butuh. Butuh Suzuna untuk tahu. Betapa besar cintanya padanya. _Vega_ ingin merengkuh _Altair_. Ingin merasakan apa yang ia miliki. Namun semuanya terasa seperti penghalang besar. Hukum. Tetua. Dunia. Bahkan Sena kini menjadi penghalangnya. Padahal keinginannya _simple_.

Ia hanya ingin _Altair_. Suzuna, tak lebih. Namun, lebih dari itu. Ia lebih berharap kenangan mereka tak terganti di hati masing-masing individu. Walau ia telah memasrahkan apa yang akan Sena lakukan. Jiwanya menuntut. Menuntutnya untuk lepas dari tetek bengek hidup.

'_**Seandainya kau tahu, aku kan s'lalu cinta**_

_**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita s'lama ini**_

_**S'lama ini…'**_

_~Malam~_

Ini Sena. Kobayakawa Sena. Ah, itu namanya sebagai manusia. _Spica_ punya sifat tak ingin dikalahkan. Ingin mendapat tantangan. Menaklukan hati _Altair_. Orang terdekat _Vega_. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mendekati Suzuna untuk menjatuhkan Riku. Namun, sekali lagi, ini permainan takdir.

Ketika ia sudah mendekati Suzuna, yang sepertinya merespon baik di siang tadi dengan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa universitas gadis itu, ia merasa aneh. Aneh dan aneh. Mengingat satu kenangannya yang dahulu. _Hazel_ miliknya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

.

.

"_Hei, kenapa menangis?" seorang gadis kecil berambut dark blue menghampiri anak kecil berambut hazel yang tengah menangis di taman. Taman yang sang gadis tak akan sangka menjadi taman pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang ia tangisi ketika dewasa. Taman yang sama._

"_Aku dijahili karena memiliki ini," lirih sang anak berbeda jenis itu. Ia menunjuk sayap yang ada di belakang punggungnya pada gadis kecil yang menghampirinya itu. Membuat sang gadis sejenak terheran-heran. Setahunya, sayap itu dijual di took-toko untuk anak perempuan. Tapi kenapa ada di anak lelaki ini?_

"_Ada yang iseng padamu?" tanya gadis kecil ini masih ramah. Maklum pada keadaan anak lelaki di depannya ini. Dari tampangnya, bisa dikatakan itu tampang yang pas untuk dikerjai._

"_Tadi aku dikerubungi oleh 3 anak berbadan lebih besar dariku. Pemimpin dengan rambut pirang itu memukulku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, saat tiba-tiba sudah ada sayap ini di punggunggku, dan aku kembali di pukuli. Untungnya aku ditolong oleh seorang yang berambut perak. Tapi, ki-kini ia telah pergi," isak sang anak lagi. Ia mulai menangis kembali._

_Sang gadis bingung. Ia maklum dengan sayap itu karena berpikir bahwa itu dipasang ketiga anak iseng tadi. Tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih mengajak sang anak bernyanyi bersama._

"_Kita menyanyi saja, yuk!" ujar sang gadis riang. Pertama ia memulai menyanyi, yang kemudian diikuti oleh sang anak lelaki tadi hingga tangisnya telah hanyut oleh lagu indah itu._

'_Dore dake toki ga sugisatte mo, kawarazu ni_

_Sakitsudzukeru, zutto kono basho de, flower…'_

_Lagu mereka pun berakhir. Sang anak yang tadi menangis telah ceria kembali. Namun, sang gadis ternyata harus pergi._

"_Ahahaha! Di mana kau Suzuna?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berputar-putar di tengah taman. Mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata._

"_Ah, aku sudah harus pergi sebelum kakak bodoh itu menghancurkan air mancur taman dengan putarannya. Aku pergi dulu. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu mengakhiri._

"_Kobayakawa Sena," jawab anak lelaki itu dengan senyuman malu-malu._

"_YA~! Sena! Namaku Taki Suzuna! Panggil saja Suzuna. Jangan samakan aku dengan kakak bodohku itu. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Suzuna riang sembari berlari menuju kakak bodohnya dan menyeretnya. Meninggalkan Sena sendiri._

"_Suzuna, ya. Aku pasti akan jadi penjagamu," gumam Sena kecil kemudian._

.

.

Ini menjelaskan banyak hal. Hal mengapa Sena membenci Riku. Ia membencinya, karena Riku telah mengambil posisinya. Menjadi malaikat bintang penjaga Suzuna. Sena sadar, akan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Mengabaikan dinginnya malam bersalju, ia berdiri di dalam kamar Suzuna, yang tertidur. Yang ia yakin memimpikan Riku. Padahal hatinya menjerit sedari kecil, agar Suzuna tak meninggalkannya.

'_**Seandarinya kau tahu, ku tak ingin kau pergi**_

_**Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganmu…'**_

Lamunan Sena tersadar dengan keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Sosok berambut perak dengan mata _emerald. _Yang sungguh ia benci tentunya. Namun, ia sadar. Bila _Spica_ membenci _Vega_, _Altair_ akan ikut membenci _Spica_. Kembali ke permainan takdir.

"Oh, jadi itu yang membuatmu membenciku," ucap Riku memecah keheningan di antara tiga orang yang mendiami ruangan. Tak akan terdengar Suzuna yang tengah dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Kemampuan membaca pikiran orang milikmu makin bagus. Hey, Riku!" ujar Sena lagi. Tak sinis atau ekspresi lainnya. Biasa. Namun tak datar. Akankah ini berarti cairnya dingin di antara dua insan ini?

"Hehe. Lucu sekali, bisa ada tiga orang terlibat dalam hal yang sama. Masing-masing mencintai. Tinggal menunggu Suzuna menumbuhkan rasa padamu, dan lengkaplah kita," ujar Riku lagi. Tak dingin seperti biasa, karena ia sadar, Sena berubah pandangan.

"Ya. Hey, kak! Kau tahu?" ucap Sena lagi. Menggunakan kata yang dulu ia ucapkan pada Riku. Yang dari dulu sebenarnya ia anggap kakak. Mengejutkan sejenak Riku.

"Apa?" tanya Riku singkat.

"Akhir dari permainan takdir kita bertiga sama. Iya, bukan?" tanya Sena lagi perlahan pada Riku. Mengedikkan bahu pada Suzuna. Yang entah Riku dan Sena yakini, bahwa yang mereka bicarakan juga akan berpikiran sama.

"Ya. Kita bertiga mencintai lingkaran ini," ucap Riku penuh makna. Mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat dua malaikat bintang ini. Sekaligus mengakhiri perang dingin mereka berdua. _Vega _kembali berteman dengan _Spica_. Kesimpulan keduanya.

Walau tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ketiganya merasa satu bagian. Satu bagian yang terbagi tiga. Tiga kenangan dari tiga orang yang saling kait-mengait. Rantai permainan. Permainan bernama permainan takdir. Permainan kacau pada awalnya, yang diakhiri dengan memori baru. Tanpa ingin mengahapus memori lama. Benar kan?

'_**Seandainya kau tahu, aku kan s'lalu cinta**_

_**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita s'lama ini**_

_**S'lama ini…'**_

'_**Karena kisah Vega dan Altair akan terus berputar. Mengikuti permainan takdir mereka. Namun, kini mereka tak hanya berdua. Spica hadir untuk melengkapi segitiga konstelasi mereka…'**_

_**~fin~**_

**A/N: **Ya ampun! Jadi akhirnya ngegantung gini? Yakin dah pada gak baca! Tapia ne mohon, jangan perhatiin pairnya buat RnR plis… Pair ini juga bagus loh… Ya udah deh, akhiri saja.

.

Kalau bsa, baca prekuelnya dulu. Skalian review! #plak! Klo ga review, fic lain ga ku apdet! #ngancem!

.

**Arigatou to (Yang udah review '**_**Bersama Bintang'**_**): ****HirumaManda • Scarlett Yukarin • Pervert Alien • SeiNa Hanagata**

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

**.**

**Seandainya ©2010 by M. Gabriella**


End file.
